Trends to provide users with ubiquitous access to multiple radio terminals in wireless communication have been growing. As a result, reconfigurable radio platforms are being developed and advanced to address this need. In addition, as system complexity increases, efforts to create more energy efficient designs are required. Fabry-Perot Cavity (FPC) antenna systems offer the ability to beamform a source signal.